


Red Hair

by The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Character Development, F/M, Reflection, red hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat/pseuds/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean reflects on her relationship with Scott</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Hair

‘ _Red_ ’ was Scott’s colour and quickly became a favourite of her own, it’s how the pair identified the world and funnily enough, it was also the natural colour of her hair. Long, wavy and just reaching beyond her shoulders. There was nothing she wouldn’t give or do for the shy, misunderstood young man. He owned her heart and she cherished his. They shared their thoughts permitting no boundaries to how far each could wonder yet Jean respected the walls Charles had built shielding the younger man from the trauma of his childhood experiences.

Now sitting in the room they shared, facing a dressing table mirror, all she could make out was the subtle and relaxed breaths of her sleeping partner. The soft strokes of the brush separated the hairs, combing out the slight tangles adding life and fullness to the basic style. She’d been training with Charles, learning to control and enhance her abilities. It was slow progress mostly because of her mixed duties, teaching students and being the school's residential medical doctor, it was some relief when Dr Mc Coy had joined the ranks.

For now, her thoughts were her own, carrying no desire to meld with others her thoughts turned back to the newest additions. Rogue was such a sweet child, so insecure about her abilities whilst Logan – a fire burnt deep within him and an animistic presence that craved to be tamed if that was at all possible. He was everything Scott wasn't and in a way everything she craved. An unruly adventure waiting to happen yet her feelings remained unlabelled. She loved Scott deeply and passionately …

Meeting her reflected eyes Jeans thoughts changed humming out a familiar lullaby, something her mother sang to her when she was small. There was a stir in the bad behind her carrying a brief muffled rendition of her song. Projecting her thoughts she wondered how much Scott had heard or if it was merely a coincidence. 


End file.
